Decorative neckties are well-known to the clothing arts. It is to an improved, easy-to-adjust, necktie having an adjustable neck size which the present invention is directed.
As an important aspect of the invention a slide fastener in the form of a zipper is employed to vary the neck size or collar opening. The greater the degree of zipper closing, the smaller the neck or collar size and vice versa.